Un amour plus que fraternel
by sandou01
Summary: Ace à décidé de partir en internat dans une école loin de celle de sont frère, et il va comprendre ses réelles motivation.
1. Partie 1

**Un amour plus que fraternel 1/2**

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'es dans ce pensionnat ?  
\- Histoire de famille... Souffla t-il, légèrement blasé.

Il n'allait pas non plus raconter sa vie à tout le monde. Il était ici parce qu'il l'avait voulu, même si cela avait été plutôt difficile de se séparer de son petit frère. En fait, sa venue ici était en partie de la faute de Luffy, non sans qu'il en soit conscient, mais depuis les vacances d'été c'était trop dur pour Ace. Trois mois qu'il était ici, il s'était au moins fait un ami, un certain Marco.

Mais même s'il était devenu son ami, il ne lui avait pas pour autant dit la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à l'école Barbe Blanche. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait eu une heure d'étude libre, ce qui était rare dans cette école privée. Tout le monde parlaient un peu de sa vie et pourquoi ils étaient ici, pas étonnant que quelqu'un soit venu lui poser la question.

Son nouvel ami soupira, même pour lui c'était difficile d'avoir des infos, bon lui non plus n'étalait pas sa vie mais il répondait sans gêne aux questions des autres. Marco avait été viré de son ancien lycée pour avoir frappé et envoyé à l'hôpital un autre garçon. La raison se trouvait être qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à son petit ami, enfin maintenant ex petit ami, il était alors aller voir l'idiot et lui avait fait comprendre sa façon de penser.

Personne ne fit un seul commentaire sur son homosexualité, ici c'était interdit d'avoir une parole discriminatoire sous peine de renvoi. Et puis de toute façon, la plupart ici était aussi tous gay. Le brun ne dit rien, il savait déjà le bord de son ami vu que celui-ci avait déjà tenté de le draguer. Ce qui fut peine perdu, d'ailleurs, cependant, ils en avaient bien rigolé après.

Ils repartirent dans leur internat à la fin des cours, les deux amis partageaient la même chambre. C'était une chambre assez grande. Les lits pouvaient facilement accueillir deux personnes, du moins si celles-ci ne bougeaient pas trop. Tous deux étaient allongés sur leur lit respectif et regardait distraitement le plafond.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances ? Demanda Marco.  
\- Si, mais je n'y resterait qu'une semaine seulement.  
\- A cause de ton problème de famille ? Questionna t-il vaguement curieux.  
\- Ouais. Fit le brun plutôt sèchement.  
\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta famille ?  
\- Si. Très bien. Répondit-il, abrupte.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?  
\- ... C'est compliqué. Finit par soupirer Ace au bout de quelques minutes.

Le blond ne demanda rien d'autre, il avait tourné la tête vers son interlocuteur mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Ace était passablement énervé, personne ne pourrait comprendre son point de vue. Tout le monde risquait de le prendre pour un mec un peu dérangé. Mais en même temps, il avait envie d'en parler, pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre, et son nouvel ami pourrait peut-être l'éclaircir puisqu'il avait un point commun avec Luffy.

\- Mon petit frère est gay. Dit il dans un chuchotis.  
\- Et c'est ça qui te dérange ? Interrogea Marco, légèrement sur les nerfs face à ces mots.  
\- Nonn c'est son copain qui me dérange. Lança t-il tournant le dos à son ami.  
\- Son copain ? Répéta t-il dans une question, incrédule.  
\- Ouais, il m'énerve... Je suis sûr qu'il va forcer Luffy à le faire. S'agaça le brun  
\- Et, tu es parti juste à cause du copain de ton frère ? Si tu as peur pour lui, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester au contraire ?  
\- Parce-qu'il est amoureux et que je voulais pas l'obliger à choisir... Murmura t-il.  
\- Toi, tu as le complexe du grand frère. Rigola malicieusement le blond.

Ace se retourna, lançant son coussin en plein visage de son camarade, qui lui, était toujours plié en deux. Il fit alors la description du petit ami, un mec bizarre aux cheveux noir ébène et la peau bronzée. Il avait des tatouages sur le corps dont un sur sa main où il était écrit "Death". Super engageant comme tatouage, non ? Marco soupira tout en riant toujours, il fallait pas se fier aux apparences, après tout, peut-être que celui-ci était quelqu'un de doux.

Le brun tourna une nouvelle fois le dos à son ami, il ne supportait de voir son frère avec ce type. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi Zorro ? Au moins il aurait été certain qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal étant donné tout le respect qu'il avait pour Luffy. Ou Sanji ? Non, bien trop hétéro pour ça...

Mais mince, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça l'embêtait autant qu'il sorte avec Law. Bon, il avait mauvaise réputation et il n'était pas très avenant comme personne. Mais en même temps, il avait l'air de s'être assagi depuis qu'il sortait avec son frère. A chaque fois qu'il était venu à la maison, il avait été polie, il n'avait rien fait de déplacé. Et même pour l'annoncer au grand père, il avait été aux côtés de Luffy, prenant même sa défense.

Garp avait accepté tant que son petit-fils était heureux, il l'était aussi. Il n'avait pas non plus protesté au départ d'Ace, mettant ça sur le compte de l'homosexualité du plus jeune qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Et à la demande de l'aîné, il n'avait rien dit au plus jeune. Celui-ci l'avait découvert le lendemain du départ, il avait plutôt mal pris cette séparation.

Ace appelait souvent pour avoir des nouvelles tout en appelant à des heures où il était sûr que son cadet n'était pas à la maison. Marco lui parla alors de son petit frère, il devait jouer franc jeu avec lui, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille, non ? Il devait savoir le ressenti qu'il avait à propos de Law.

\- Il va croire que je suis contre son couple ou son homosexualité. Râla le brun.  
\- Mais non, tu te fais des films tout seul. Soupira le blond, pouffant légèrement.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! En plus le connaissant, il va culpabiliser... S'affola Ace.  
\- Comme toi en ce moment. Murmura t-il. Enfin, il a le même sang que toi donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez tous les deux hérité de votre mère ou père qui devait être un angoissé de la vie. Se moqua t-il.  
\- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents de tout façon, j'ai été adopté...  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis bête, en plus ça saute aux yeux ! S'exclama joyeusement Marco.  
\- De quoi ? Qu'on est pas réellement frère ? Tu ne pouvait pas t'en douter.  
\- Mais non, pas ça. En pensant que vous étiez frère par le sang j'avais rejeté l'idée, me disant que c'est impossible mais maintenant que c'est juste sur papier que vous l'êtes, ça devient évident. Se réjouissait-il.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ? S'exaspéra le Brun.  
\- Tu aimes ton frère ! Cria t-il, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres.  
\- Bah, évidemment. C'est mon frère. Soupira Ace  
\- Mais non, tu es amoureux.

Il le fit en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et la tête que fit son camarade de chambre à ce moment là était vraiment drôle à voir. Le jeune brun avait la bouche grande ouvert, les yeux écarquillés avec un sourcil surélevé. Le blond ne put donc s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, mais l'autre n'y trouvait absolument rien de drôle.

Marco lui précisa alors qu'il était simplement jaloux de Law. Mais il nia tout, affirmant qu'il n'aimait simplement pas ce type. Le deuxième soupira d'un air exaspéré, ça allait être dur de lui faire avouer qu'il était gay, et encore plus, qu'il était amoureux de son petit frère. Il lui dit qu'ils en reparlerait plus tard mais que maintenant il devait appeler Luffy et s'expliquer, le blond lui précisa qu'il restait dans la chambre pour voir s'il le faisait vraiment.

Le brun soupira, agacé, il ne voulait pas appeler son petit frère et lui dire qu'il détestait son copain. Son cadet pourrait le prendre mal, quoi qu'il dise à Luffy ce dernier poserait tout un tas de question pour savoir la raison et n'en démordrait, ce qui risquait de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche... Il finit par composer le numéro sous l'œil attentif de son camarade.

\- Moshi mosh !  
\- Luffy, c'est toi ? Justement c'est à toi que je...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase en s'apercevant que le plus jeune venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Ace fut légèrement surprit et regarda son téléphone comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Depuis quand Luffy lui faisait des coups comme ça ? Marco l'incita à rappeler et cette fois ce fut sur Garp qu'il tomba.

Ce dernier fut étonné que ce soit un appel de son petit fils, vu le deuxième venait de raccrocher en affirmant que c'était un faux numéro. Le grand père fut contraint d'avouer que depuis le départ de l'aîné le plus jeune avait banni le nom "Ace" de son vocabulaire. Il demanda à Luffy de venir parler à son frère mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Il informa le jeune au bout du fil qu'il allait mettre le haut parleur et poser le téléphone à côté du garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Lu', écoutes, je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi mais il faut que je te dise que ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu m'écoutes, Lu' ? Demanda t-il mais n'obtint aucune réponse.  
\- Parles-lui de Law. Fit Marco.  
\- Ta gueule ! Cria t-il en éloignant le combiné. Écoutes, Luffy, j'aime pas Law. Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais je peux pas le supporter et encore moins le voir me prendre mon petit frère.  
\- Monsieur est jaloux et possessif...  
\- Ferme-la, Marco. S'énerva le brun.

Luffy se fit plus attentif, il fixa ses yeux sur le téléphone écoutant tout ce que disait son frère mais à ce moment là il entendit des bruits bizarres, comme si les deux autres se battaient. Ce qui était le cas, et cela inquiéta le cadet, qui était ce mec ? Finalement Marco était de loin le plus fort, il arriva à prendre le téléphone du main de son ami tout en étant assis sur lui.

\- Salut, moi c'est Marco ! Bon, ton frère veut juste te dire qu'il aime pas que tu sortes avec Law. Ton homosexualité n'a rien à voir la dedans, mais si tu veux tu peux plaquer ce mec et sortir avec moi, si t'es comme ton frère ça me va.  
\- Ta gueule ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère! Hurla le brun tout en se débâtant.  
\- Bon, apparemment ça lui plairait pas. Rigola le blond. Il faut croire que personne n'est assez bien pour toi, il est du genre possessif, on dirait presque qu'il est amou...  
\- Tais-toi, bordel, Marco ! Dis un mot de plus et je te jure que je te trucide direct !  
\- T'es qui ? Fit Luffy agressivement en prenant le combiné.  
\- Moi ? Je suis Marco le colocataire de cette tête de mule d'Ace.

Le cadet lui demanda de laisser son grand frère tranquille, il avait l'air agressif et énervé. Marco eut alors l'impression qu'il était jaloux. Il rigola intérieurement, cela s'annonçait bien, il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

\- En fait, je suis le petit ami de ton frère !  
\- Quoi ? raconte pas n'importe quoi! Luffy l'écoute pas! Cria l'aîné espérant ce faire entendre.  
\- Ace n'a pas l'air d'accord. Rétorqua le plus jeune  
\- Non, pas pour l'instant, mais je compte bien le séduire et le mettre dans mon lit, ça ne te pose pas de problème au moins ?

Il n'entendit pas de réponse ce qui le fit jubiler, il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était tellement perdu dans ses plans de mise en couple qu'il ne vit pas son camarade reprendre le téléphone et demander à son frère de ne pas l'écouter. Marco le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, il allait faire en sorte, qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, ses paroles ne soit pas mises en doute.

Il caressa le torse d'Ace sous son regard éberlué. Puis, il se pencha, embrassant la clavicule, ensuite, descendit petit à petit après avoir relevé le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Le cadet commençait à entendre la respiration irrégulière de son frère. Le plus grand demanda au blond d'arrêter, mais il continua, descendant une main vers le pantalon. Il glissa ses doigts en dessous après avoir défait la ceinture et s'empara du membre de son ami.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement, il tenait ferment le téléphone espérant que son petit frère n'entende rien. Mais c'était peine perdu, celui-ci avait tout entendu, et, fou de rage, avait raccroché le téléphone, avant de se mettre à préparer un sac. Lorsque Garp le vit, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vais chez Law ! Répondit il, passablement agacé.  
\- Ça c'est mal passé avec Ace ?

Il ne répondit pas, claqua violemment la porte et se dirigea chez son petit ami en courant. A l'internat, Marco avait entreprit de torturer son camarade, qui au bout de quelques minutes, se cambra sous le blond en murmurant le prénom de son petit frère.

Le dominant se releva et lécha ses doigts avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique. Puis, il partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide, voir son ami avec un tel regard l'avait assez bien excité et s'il ne voulait pas le violer, valait mieux qu'il sorte de la pièce en vitesse.

Ace était toujours allongé par terre, son pantalon à moitié ouvert et un caleçon sale sur lui. Il avait apprécié mais c'était le visage de son frère qui lui était resté en tête, le blond avait finalement peut-être raison, il était sans doute amoureux de Luffy. Il se tapa le front, affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, et puis qu'est-ce que son frère avait pu penser ?

Le lendemain, le brun ne parla pas à son ami, il était plutôt colère. Quant à son ami en question, lui affirmait qu'il le remercierait un jour. A la pause de midi, le jeune Portgas reçut un appel d'un Garp particulièrement furieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit au téléphone hier ?  
\- Pas grand chose. S'étonna le brun en entendant le ton dur du grand père.  
\- Pas grand chose ? Tu rigoles ? Luffy est parti hier en faisant un petit sac pour aller soit disant chez Law. Et quand je l'ai appelé ce matin il m'a affirmé que Luffy était passé et était reparti. Gronda le plus vieux.  
\- Il a fugué ?  
\- Oui, donc s'il vient te voir, appelle-moi !

La seule fois où Luffy avait fugué était le jour où Garp l'avait puni et ne lui avait pas préparé à manger mais il était revenu quelques heures après. Mais pas cette fois, il comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude du grand père, il était tellement préoccupé que les heures de l'après midi furent vraiment longues. A la fin de la journée, il était toujours très angoissé, que faisait Luffy ?

\- Ça va pas, Ace ? Demanda Marco.  
\- C'est de ta faute ! Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas forcé à appeler et si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait hier Luffy n'aurait certainement pas fugué ! Cria le Brun.  
\- Ça va je t'ai pas violé non plus. Soupira t-il.  
\- Encore heureux !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en se disputant, enfin c'était plutôt Ace qui gueulait sur son ami alors que lui se confondait en excuse. Puis, ils virent un des gars de leur classe que personne n'aimait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait l'air d'embêter un plus petit que lui, il devait venir d'ailleurs et attendre quelqu'un car il ne portait pas l'uniforme.

\- Allez, viens avec nous, on va bien s'amuser, gamin. Fit Edward Teach de façon perverse.  
\- Je ne veux pas, laisse tomber ! Répliqua le plus jeune.

Celui qui se faisait surnommé Barbe Noir s'agaça, il voulut faire payer l'insolence du petit mais Ace l'arrêta juste à temps, reconnaissant son petit frère.

\- Luffy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ace ! S'écria t-il tout joyeux.

Il s'élança dans les bras du plus grand, Edward rentra chez lui en voyant toute l'école rappliquer. Luffy regarda méchamment le blond qui se trouvait aux côtés de son grand frère, c'était sûrement lui le fameux Marco. Ce dernier eut un sourire gêné.

Ace se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus jeune et le regarda sévèrement avant de lui faire la morale, le punissant. Il n'aurait droit à aucune viande durant une semaine, le cadet gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Puis le plus grand remarqua un bleu sur la joue de plus jeune.

\- C'est qui, qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-il légèrement en colère.  
\- Ha ça, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il.  
\- Ne dis pas que c'est rien, tu as un bleu !  
\- C'est quand je suis parti de chez Law, il voulait pas que je parte en pleine nuit sur un coup de tête. Il a voulu me retenir et je me suis débattu, il a donc finalement lâcher sans que je m'en aperçoive et je me suis pris le mur du coup...

Ace soupira, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Le plus jeune sourit de toutes ses dents tout en attrapant le bras de son frère. Marco lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait peut-être appeler ses parents. Le chapeau de paille lui lança un regard meurtrier, quant au grand brun, il soupira et fit le numéro de Garp. Il le rassura en disant que Luffy était avec lui et que exceptionnellement il rentrerait ce week-end pour ramener le fugueur.

Pour l'instant il partirent à l'internat, le petit toujours accroché au jeune Portgas comme une sangsue. Marco se sentie légèrement de trop, son ami était en colère contre lui et le deuxième le fixait toujours d'un œil mauvais. Ce soir n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là...

Arrivé à la chambre, le plus grand envoya Luffy à la douche.

\- Alors on fait comme on était petit ! Supplia le gamin.  
\- Co-comment ça ? Bégaya Ace.  
\- Prends ta douche avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul avec l'autre pervers.

L'autre "pervers" rigola ouvertement et affirma que lui au moins il ne demandait pas à Ace de prendre sa douche avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançaient les deux frères, le plus grand refusa, faisant bouder Luffy une fois de plus. Mais celui-ci abdiqua et alla seul à la salle de bain.

\- Eh bien ça alors, tu ne veux pas mater ton petit frère sous la douche ?  
\- Ta gueule ! Maugréa le brun/  
\- Ou alors tu as eu peur de ne pas te retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs s'élança sur son ami, lui intimant de se taire. Marco fit quelques remarques sur Luffy, il affirmait le trouver mignon, presque même plus qu'Ace et que si celui-ci ne voulait pas tenter sa chance lui le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Ce qui lui valut des coups en plus, mais il était beaucoup plus fort et il put coincer le brun sous lui.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Susurra t-il.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Cracha Ace  
\- C'est pas ce que tes rougeurs me disent. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour lui donner du plaisir sans lui faire mal. Lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. Ou préfères-tu que je lui apprenne avant ?  
\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère, c'est clair !? Ragea t-il.  
\- C'est que monsieur est tout feu tout flamme. Rit Son ami avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond regarda la porte menant vers la salle de bain et eut un sourire malicieux, il se retourna vers sa victime. Puis il commença à faire une description de comment le cadet pouvait prendre sa douche. Il insista sur la sensualité du geste, réveillant ainsi le désir d'Ace. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais il n'arrivait qu'à imaginer l'eau dégoulinant sur le corps de Luffy.

Marco se releva, non s'en toucher la bosse qui s'était formée, ce qui fit gémir le brun, qui se retourna sur le côté, espérant cacher cette proéminence.

\- Je vais aller dormir avec Vista son colocataire n'est pas là cette semaine. Faites pas trop de bruit, je te rappelle que les murs ne son pas très épais. Ricana t-il.

Ce fut à ces derniers mots que sortit Luffy, il vit juste le blond sortir à son plus grand soulagement, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type. Il aperçut son frère recroquevillé par terre, il s'inquiéta et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Ace se redressa, toujours dos au plus jeune, et essayant tant bien que mal à faire redescendre son envie.

Il se retourna tout en poussant le plus jeune sur le lit afin que celui-ci n'aperçoive pas sa gêne et partit prendre la douche à son tour. Le chapeau de paille se redressa, ne comprenant pas le geste de son frère, mais il remarqua qu'il était sur le lit d'Ace, il s'y rallongea, humant l'odeur laissée. Ça l'avait toujours rassuré de faire ça, il était tellement content de pouvoir être ainsi une nouvelle fois.

Quant à l'aîné, il avait finit par faire retomber tout son désir, malheureusement, en sortant de la douche, il prit sa serviette et tomba sur l'odeur du benjamin. Il revit alors toutes les images qui étaient, un peu plus tôt, passées dans son esprit, il jeta la serviette, pestant contre le blond. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans le lit de son camarade, ce qui surprit Luffy.

\- Ace ?  
\- Hum...  
\- On ne dort pas ensemble ?  
\- Non, on a deux lits autant en profiter...  
\- S'il te plaît, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...  
\- Luffy, ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai cours demain, j'ai besoin de dormir. Fit-il d'un ton sec.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce devenue sombre, mais aucun des deux ne dormait. Le plus jeune boudait car son frère n'avait pas répondu à son caprice, et il était légèrement triste en pensant que son frère lui en voulait. Le plus vieux maudissait lentement Marco, tout en essayant de faire disparaître les images de Luffy de sa tête.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison, Ace ?  
\- Oui, ce week end, je suis bien obligé, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir tout seul. Chuchota t-il.  
\- Mais non, je voulais dire, définitivement.  
\- Luffy je ne peux pas changer d'école comme ça...  
\- Alors tu vas rester avec l'autre pervers ? S'inquiéta Luffy.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'il a fait hier était exceptionnel, c'est pas son genre de forcer quelqu'un.

Luffy soupira, lui n'appréciait pas ce type, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas forcer son frère puis d'ailleurs celui-ci n'aimait pas Law et pourtant ils étaient toujours en couple, non ? Alors pourquoi Ace n'aurait pas le droit de rester ici, surtout s'il aimait Marco...

* * *

Bonjour, voilà la première partie. Si vous vous perdez au départ je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'alternative sur l'appellation des personnages étant un univers alternatifs. Bon sinon j'adore ce couple alors j'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant.

Aller, laissez vos impression merci


	2. Partie 2

**Un amour plus que fraternel 2/2**

Le vendredi soir arriva assez rapidement, les deux frères rejoignirent la gare, accompagné de Marco au plus grand dam du petit fils de Garp. D'ailleurs son aîné ne faisait que parler avec lui, de choses et d'autres alors il était laissé derrière. Au moment de dire au revoir, le blond en profita pour embrasser Ace sur le coin des lèvres, surprenant ce dernier.

L'homme au chapeau de paille s'avança vers lui et lui fila un coup de pied dans le tibia, et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le jeune homme aurait été foudroyé sur place.

Ils s'installèrent dans le train sans échanger la moindre parole, un silence pesant s'installa. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. Le grand père vint les chercher, et ce matin là toute la ville eut un doux réveil. La voix du vieil homme résonna dans toute la gare, et de se qu'on pouvait comprendre Luffy allait être sévèrement puni.

Le plus grand ne prit même pas sa défense, avançant d'un pas rapide pour rentrer le plus vite possible, et une fois chez lui, il monta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Il appela alors un ami de la famille de longue date, lui demandant s'il était libre aujourd'hui car il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Luffy passa devant la chambre de son frère, une mine sombre sur le visage, son frère avait été plutôt distant avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Law avertit par le grand père décida de passer chez son petit ami pas longtemps après son arrivée.

Il monta directement, saluant Garp au passage. Il allait en direction de la chambre du petit brun quand le grand frère de celui-ci passa la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tiens, salut Ace. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vue. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
\- Pas assez à mon goût. Répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton amer.

Law ne fut même pas surpris du ton employé ou du moins il ne le montra pas, puis voyant Luffy sortir de la salle de bain il se dirigea vers lui. Il caressa la joue bleu de son petit ami, lui demandant si ça lui faisait mal. Il répondit avec son sourire légendaire qu'il ne sentait absolument rien. Puis il remarqua son grand frère habillé comme pour sortir.

\- Tu vas où, Ace ? Demanda t-il avec empressement.  
\- Je vais chez Sabo. Répondit-il de manière sèche.  
\- Mais je croyais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble. Dit-il, sa voix embrumée par la tristesse.

Ace ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas voir son frère triste et encore moins si c'était lui le coupable mais à cause de son camarade de chambre il devait se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux qu'une journée avec son meilleur ami à aller draguer les jolies filles ?

Law vit bien le changement du comportement du plus jeune, en plus de ça, il avait lui aussi prévu quelque chose. Il aurait voulu rester avec son petit ami mais il ne pouvait pas annuler comme ça.

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs s'enfuit de la maison à toute vitesse, partant chez son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, puis il lui annonça le plan de la journée. Un tour au parc pour voir les filles.

Il passèrent la matinée là-bas, draguant plusieurs jolies filles. Ils avaient du succès, et Sabo réussit à décocher trois numéros. Quant à l'autre, il draguait mais on sentait bien qu'il était ailleurs.

\- Dis-moi, Ace. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton pensionnat ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il évasivement.  
\- C'est à cause de Luffy ?  
\- Hum... Pas vraiment.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché et pour cause, ils devinaient aisément quand l'autre mentait. Mais le blond n'insista pas, il avait toute la journée devant lui pour lui faire cracher le morceau, et cela concernait Luffy il en était persuadé.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se morfondait chez lui, il avait eu une discutions plutôt sérieuse avec Law, il lui avait annoncé que cette après midi il devait voir quelqu'un mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait gêné, non son petit ami lui avait demandé de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il ressentait envers Ace.

Luffy n'avait pas compris, il lui avait répondu du tac au tac que c'était son frère, Law avait soupiré. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout le week end pour réfléchir et que lundi il devait lui donner sa réponse. Du coup, une fois n'était pas coutume il se mit à réfléchir, il savait juste qu'il tenait énormément à Ace. Y avait-il autre chose pour que son petit ami soit si sérieux ?

Les deux autres avaient finit par aller manger dans un fast food sans échanger une seule parole, Sabo respectait le silence de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas l'obligé à parler même si la curiosité l'envahissait. Et puis il finit par se remémorer le passé.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était petit, pendant plusieurs jours tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de Luffy. Il te suivait partout et voulait absolument devenir ton ami quand il a su que vous alliez vivre ensemble. Rigola t-il.  
\- Hum, mouais, il était collant. Sourit le brun.  
\- Et pourtant il n'abandonnais jamais, et peu à peu tu souriais dès que tu le voyais te suivre. Et s'il ne le faisait pas tu t'inquiétais.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Il me saoulait. Se défendit il.  
\- Menteur. Soupira Sabo. Déjà à ce moment là tu tenais beaucoup à lui, même si tu jouais les insensibles.

Le blond se moquait légèrement du brun, celui-ci avait gonflé les joues pour montrer qu'il boudait, mais évoquer ces moments là le faisait tout même sourire. Ils marchèrent un peu au hasard en ville, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en cette belle après midi.

Mais la journée faillit être gâchée à cause d'un léger contre temps, Ace venait d'apercevoir Law et il n'était pas seul. L'autre personne ne pouvait, assurément, pas être Luffy car le concerné était consigné à la maison avec interdiction de sortie pendant un mois.

Ace s'approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait, laissant Sabo qui ne comprit pas sa réaction. Le petit ami du chapeau de paille était assis à la terrasse d'un café, discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges. C'était Kidd l'ex petit ami, d'après les rumeurs, du tatoué. Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs se mit à bouillir de rage.

Il profitait de l'absence de son frère pour retourner avec son ex, il allait lui payer. Il se dirigeas d'un pas dangereux vers l'autre brun. La blond le suivit légèrement inquiet. Ace souleva Law par le col avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Je savais que t'étais qu'un gros con ! Tu profites que mon frère soit puni pour le tromper ! Cracha t-il rageusement.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses... Répliqua Law d'un ton froid, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est que je dois croire à ton avis ! Hurla t-il hors de lui.  
\- Kidd ne fais que me ramener mes affaires qu'il a retrouvé chez lui. Souffla t-il. Cela date de bien avant ma rencontre avec Luffy.  
\- Y a intérêt, sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi ? Le coupa t-il d'un ton abrupte. Depuis le début tu me cherches un défaut qui pourrais faire pencher Luffy en ta faveur, pour il rompe avec moi.  
\- Normal, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec un connard dans ton genre. Gronda Ace.  
\- Tu parles, que ce soit moi ou un autre tu n'accepteras jamais qu'il soit avec quelqu'un, tu veux le garder pour toi. Tu devrais ouvrir un peu les yeux, tu es simplement jaloux qu'il préfère quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du Portgas, avant de le toiser d'un air sérieux, tout en lui disant que c'était Luffy qui choisirait. Mais que même si c'était Ace vers qui il allait, Law n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et que si jamais le grand brun lui faisait du mal, il aurait de ses nouvelles.

Il prit alors ses affaires, paya son verre et partit sans un regard de plus, quant à Ace, lui était resté sur place. Il serrait les poings, il fallait que lui aussi s'y mette avec ses allusions, mince à la fin, il n'était pas amoureux de son petit frère. Le roux se leva à son tour puis marmonna de façon à que seul Ace et Sabo l'entende qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à aimer un mec. Puis il s'en alla dans le sens opposé du tatoué.

Le blond prit le bras de son meilleur ami, et l'emmena s'installer à un bar plus loin. Il saisit un verre d'alcool, il ne voulait pas accepter. Ils avaient tords tous autant qu'ils étaient, il voulait juste protéger son petit frère, pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre ? Sabo voyait son meilleur ami enchaîner les verres, s'inquiétant un peu pour lui.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Déclara t-il soudainement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ace décontenancé.  
\- Que tu sois amoureux de Luffy.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, bordel. Pesta le brun.  
\- Menteur. Murmura t-il.

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs reprit un verre mais s'étouffa avec en entendant le phrase de son ami d'enfance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'acceptes pas ? Le fait que tu sois gay ou qu'il s'agisse de Luffy ?

Malgré tout le Protgas y réfléchit sérieusement, il n'avait jamais imaginer un jour éprouver quelque chose pour un garçon. Pourtant c'était vrai que malgré tout les filles qu'il avait vu passer, aucune d'elle ne l'avait vraiment satisfait, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais merde, Luffy était son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas !

\- De tout façon, il est mon petit frère. Soupira le brun. Et puis il aime Law... Finit-il par marmotter quelques minutes après.

Sabo sourit légèrement, il reconnaissait, sans vraiment l'avouer, qu'il aimait son petit frère. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'accepte et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang. Il échafaudait un plan, quand tout un d'un coup, il remarqua l'absence de son ami. En effet, Ace était partit rejoindre des filles, et voilà comment repartir de zéro avec Ace...

Ce dernier draguait les filles, tout en continuant à vider son verre au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se remplissait.

Le chapeau de paille, quant à lui, était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne comprenait pas Law. En plus de ça il s'ennuyait ferme, il était tout seul, enfin Garp était là mais c'était pas pareil. Il aurait voulu qu'Ace reste ainsi, ils auraient trouvé quelque chose d'amusant à faire, pensa t-il dans un énième soupir d'ennui.

Lorsque le moment du dîner arriva, il déboula en bas en quatrième vitesse, sa joie faillit perdre de son éclat quand il aperçut seulement deux couverts, mais Luffy restait Luffy et quoi de mieux que manger ? Il demanda tout de même a son grand père où était Ace.

\- Lui et Sabo ont prévu de rentrer tard. Il va sûrement nous ramener une jolie fille. Rigola le grand père.

A cette annonce, le plus jeune de la famille cessa tout mouvement, il voyait déjà son frère bras dessus, bras dessous avec une pouf. Il fit une grimace, il risquait de les entendre, il était persuadé que ce serait une fille qui allait profiter de lui, une espèce de vipère, sangsue.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait une très mauvaise image des filles qui collait avec son orientation sexuelle. Pourtant cette fois, il la voyait encore plus horrible, il en avait des frissons dans le dos. Il lui fut impossible d'avaler autre chose de plus, les images de son frère et d'une fille nue collée à lui, lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit.

Il remonta dans sa chambre sous le regard incrédule de Garp, puis partit se coucher. Mais il passa devant la chambre d'Ace, il poussa légèrement la porte. Jamais il n'avait ramené de fille, alors ce soir ne ferait pas exception, non ? Il l'espérait...

Ce fut à ce moment que tout fut clair, il savait parfaitement que Law avait fricoté avec des filles bien avant, il y avait même eu Kidd, lais ça ne dégouttait pas Luffy, non il s'en fichait. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Ace tout cela l'énervait, il n'avait aimé aucune de ses copines, il leur avait toujours trouvé un défaut, et pourtant celle de son petit ami il les avait rencontré et les avait trouvé gentille, même que Nami était devenue sa meilleure amie, c'était pour dire...

Et puis lorsque son aîné lui avait téléphoné et qu'il avait entendu ce que lui avait dit Marco, ça l'avait mit dans une colère noire, comment ce mec osait toucher son frère ?

Il était amoureux d'Ace, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui ? pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer sincèrement Law ou n'importe qui d'autre mais pas Ace, un hétéro et son grand frère en plus de ça... Le petit Monkey se mit à déprimer, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il était certain que si on écrivait son histoire ça donnerait du Roméo et Juliette mais avec un Roméo qui s'en fout. Il se sentit soudain pathétique, et s'allongea sur le lit de son aîné dont l'odeur était imprégnée dessus. Cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, mais cette fois, ça ne le calma pas, bien au contraire, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon, étouffant sa douleur dans le coussin pour ne pas alerter son grand père.

Pendant ce temps, la soirée pour les deux jeunes amis était bien avancée, il commençait à se faire tard. Et même s'il était entouré de jolie fille, Sabo cherchait à tous prix de rentrer et emporter son meilleur ami qui était maintenant quasiment saoul. Tiens, voilà encore une femme qui venait draguer le brun.

\- Lucy ? C'est un très joli prénom. Fit Ace la voix un eu éraillée. ça ressemble presque à Luffy.

Le blond se figea en regardant la scène, est-ce que son ami allait se trahir tout seul ? Il se rassit, observant la scène, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. La jeune femme n'avait pas très bien comprit le lien mais avait sourit tout de même. Elle était menue, brune aux cheveux cours, et pour un homme dont l'esprit était embrouillé par l'alcool on aurait pu la confondre avec Luffy, mais il en fallait des verres dans l'organisme pour ça. Et pourtant le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs avait parfaitement réussi à confondre.

Il tendit la main vers la joue de la demoiselle en prononçant le prénom de son petit frère avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle ne rechigna pas sur le prénom et se laissa faire, Sabo était finalement très content de la soirée, pourvu qu'il s'en souvienne. De tout façon, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, même bourré le brun avait une mémoire prodigieuse.

Quand il eut finit d'embrasser la brune, il se prit a passer les mains sous le T-shirt et lorsqu'il sentit le soutient-gorge, il souleva le tissu un peu perdu, se demanda ce que c'était à voix haute, la brune prit ça pour une plaisanterie coquine. Le blond se leva d'un coup, prenant son ami par le bras pour vite le faire sortir, s'il comprenait que c'était une fille et pas son frère cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

Ace râla, il était assez mécontent que son ami les ait interrompu.

\- Je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas que j'aime Luffy. Articula t-il.  
\- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas mais là ce n'était pas Luffy... Soupira le blond exaspéré.

Au moment de rentrer dans la maison, Sabo fit signe à son ami de se taire qui l'imita en rigolant doucement. Il le porta jusqu'au deuxième étage pour le poser sur son lit. Dans la chambre de celui-ci se reposait Luffy, qui après avoir pleuré s'était endormi. Malheureusement, le bruit que faisait ses aînés le réveilla il se dirigea en grognant vers le couloir, voulant savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il put voir un Sabo soutenant un Ace complètement bourré, celui-ci baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles sous l'air blasé du blond.

\- Eh bien, vous en faites un raffut. Grimaça le plus jeune en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Ah, Luffy, tu tombes bien, si tu pouvais t'occuper de cet abruti, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Marmonna le blond.  
\- Il m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. S'indigna le brun saoul. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, Lulu ? Mais t'inquiète dès qu'il pars on reprend ou on en était. Fit il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- De quoi il parle ? Interrogea Luffy.  
\- A toi de découvrir, bon je te laisse Lu', à la prochaine. Dit Sabo tout en prenant la fuite.

Il avait poussé Ace dans les bras du plus jeune qui peinait à le soutenir, ce dernier dormait à moitié tout en bavant gracieusement sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Luffy le secoua un peu, lui affirmant qu'il était lourd, il était tout de même content de revoir son frère seul, aucune fille à l'horizon.

Le plus grand se releva un peu et fut accompagné par son petit frère jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'allongea sur le dos. Le chapeau de paille soupira, puis son frère lui chopa la taille grâce à ses jambes d'un coup rapide, le surprenant. Ce qui fit que Luffy se retrouva allongé sur lui.

\- Allez, Lulu. Terminons ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure. Déclara-il d'une voix embrumée.

Il ne comprit qu'au moment où Ace posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en passant une main sous son haut.

\- Ace, arrêtes, tu... Balbutia t-il, soudainement coupé par une paire de lèvre.  
\- Décidément, Luffy, tes lèvres sont celles qui ont le meilleur goût. Si tu savais a quel point j'ai envie de toi, là tout de suite.

Le susnommé ne savait plus vraiment ce qui ce passait, son frère l'embrassait, celui qu'il aimait le désirait, et fortement d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre son bas ventre. Malheureusement avant d'avoir plus d'explication Ace s'endormit, lui toujours prisonnier de ses jambes et bras. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ne cherchant, pas plus les raisons de cette position.

Le lendemain fut un peu dur pour notre alcoolique, il avait mal au crâne et avait fait un rêve pour le moins étrange et pourtant agréable. Il essaya de se lever avant de remarquer un poids sur lui, suivit d'un grognement après son mouvement.

Apparemment son rêve était à moitié réalité car il put découvrir l'objet de ses fantasmes couché sur lui. Il se rappelait d'une bonne partie de la soirée. Son frère était toujours habillé donc tout ce qu'il avait pensé avoir fait après être rentré à la maison n'était qu'un songe, et tant mieux.

Par contre, si Luffy ne se dégageait pas tout de suite, l'aîné n'était pas sûr que ça resterait un rêve. Il se leva prestement, pensant ainsi se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune, mais au contraire, celui-ci s'était inconsciemment accroché sur lui en se sentant glisser. Leur jambes s'entremêlèrent, les faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant, réveillant pour de bon le cadet.

Au moment où il voulut se relever d'au dessus du chapeau de paille, ce dernier l'agrippa fermement, l'empêchant de se mettre ne serait ce qu'à quatre pattes. Luffy lui murmura de ne pas partir.

\- Ça suffit, Luffy. Lâche-moi ! Ordonna t-il sur un ton pressant.  
\- Non ! Si je te laisse partir tu vas m'abandonner toute la journée et alors on ne se sera pas vu du week-end. Refusa t-il. Et aussi je veux que tu m'expliques ton comportement d'hier. Souffla t-il d'un air suppliant  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors maintenant lâche-moi. Déclara Ace sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Le Monkey D le laissa se relever, et s'assit par terre, la tête baissé. Il était assez mal, son frère venait de le rejeter d'une manière assez brutale, il se sentit cruche d'avoir pu imaginer qu'Ace se soit comporté ainsi la veille car ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Quant au plus grand, il était debout, les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux, il avait conscience d'avoir été méchant pour le coup, mais il pensait que c'était mieux comme ça pour son petit frère.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une larme rouler sur la joue de son vis à vis.

\- Écoutes, Lu'... Je suis dé..  
\- Tais-toi ! Cria Luffy. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !  
\- Lu' ?

Il voulut lui prendre le bras mais il se fit repousser, Luffy se recroquevilla sur lui, les mains serrant ses genoux. L'aînée s'accroupit en face, ne trouvant pas les mots pour réconforter le plus petit.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix enrouée.  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Lu'... Affirma Ace.  
\- Mais pas autant que je le voudrais. Murmura t-il.

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs ne dit rien, pensant avoir mal entendu. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet, seuls les reniflement peu gracieux de Luffy s'entendaient dans la pièce.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Lu'? Osa Ace.  
\- Laisse tomber, retourne plutôt draguer ces poufs. Cracha le plus jeune.

Il avait relevé la tête en écriant sa dernière réplique mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire embrasser de manière langoureuse par son aîné. Un personne de l'autre côté de la porte soupira doucement avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur, la vie de ses petits fils allait devenir compliquée...

* * *

Hello! Et voici la deuxième partie, pas mal non? moi j'aime beaucoup. Surtout la fin ou il m'a fallut un petit coup de pouce par ma fidèle correctrice. Sinon j'aime se contexte un peu, pas vous? Oui je suis une fan de yaoi surtout d'AcexLuffy...


End file.
